Joining the Living
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: I remember when he used to laugh and smile. It always seemed to reach his eyes. Once upon a time, they sparkled with laughter and joyfulness. Now, his eyes were as cold as ice, and as unfeeling as rock. Albus Potter's POV.


Disclaimer: The Hp series belongs to JKR.

A/N:Whoop! Yay! Another story is up! There's bit of Ginny Bashing. That's because I really really don't like her. Harry deserves better. So much better. Thanks to Miss Mary Sue for Beta-ing. And to asianangelgirl: In your face! I finished! Haha!

* * *

His sallow, yellow skin stretched across his jutted cheekbones, and his face was covered in wrinkles and stress lines, much like those of a 60 year old man. The man's lips looked blood red against his the backdrop of his skin. A stringy mess of black hair covered his face, shielding his dull emerald eyes from view. Dark shadows played across his face, casting a mystifying look upon him. A scraggly beard formed on his chin because of days without shaving. His cloths hung off of his body in a gangly way, making him look even skinnier than he already was. Bony limbs poked out oddly from his body in a painful-looking manner. The man sat upon his wheel chair, staring into an empty space, thinking of nothing and yet everything at the same time.

He was my father. And his name was Harry Potter.

He had been like this for years ever since Mother divorced him, took all his money, and ran away to marry a rich German guy. Fifteen years! It has been fifteen years since she betrayed him and left him here to wallow.

I remember when he used to laugh and smile. It always seemed to reach his eyes. Once upon a time, they sparkled with laughter and joyfulness. Now, his eyes were as cold as ice, and as unfeeling as rock.

He used to fight with Mom all the time. Their personalities clashed so much. Dad wanted to enjoy being a family and playing together. But Mom was always shopping or off at a friend's house. Still, our lives were filled with joyous moments of togetherness.

Everything was shattered that one day when Dad got struck in a Quidditch accident and lost use of both his legs. We were devastated. But no one was more distraught than Dad.

After that, our world as we knew it began to spiral into a deep depression.

Their fights increased even more. I remember my little sister sneaking into my room every night after waking up from their late night yells. She always came up to me and tapped my shoulder to see if I was awake, which of course, I was. It would be very very hard to be able to sleep through their arguing.

I always got up and pulled out a small sleeping bag for her and laid it down by my bed. And so we lay there, sometimes talking, sometimes just staring at the ceiling. But whatever we were doing, our parents' loud voices echoed through the walls and rang in our ears.

Soon enough, I came upon Mom and a stranger in a compromising position. I wanted to run straight to Dad and tell him what happened, but Mom stopped me and forbid me from doing it, taking a Wizard's Oath.

So I kept my mouth shut. But after that, my eyes were kept wide open. I noticed a steady line of men coming and going from Mom's bed. The only thoughts that ran through my head were, "What about Dad? Don't you know that you are going to hurt him? Why don't you stop? How come Dad didn't notice? Maybe he did notice and was in denial?" These same thoughts ran through my head over and over again every day, plaguing me.

And then, one day, Dad found out. And through his tears, he kicked out Mom and divorced her. Of course Mom, being the greedy woman she was, demanded almost half of his property and money as alimony. And she left.

Now all Dad does every day is sit at the windowsill repeating mum's name over and over again, like a chant. I guess he thought that if he said it enough, she might come back. She never will.

By now, it was all over the news that she had dumped the German man and moved onto some rich guy in Romania. But Father didn't know, and I couldn't bear to tell him. He was depressed enough as it was.

I have been taking care of him. Washing and feeding him. That was the least I could do for the man who raised me. Yet, I wish there was more I could do. Seeing him like this breaks my heart. I have tried everything.

A knock sounded at the door. I looked up curiously and walked over contemplating on who it could be. After all, no one visited Dad anymore. Not even Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron. They stopped caring. Some best friends they were! They deserted him when he was in dire need of them.

Maybe it was Lily. No. She was at Hogwarts. Or James. No. He was in America. Then who?

My hand clasped around the doorknob and turned it. I opened the door only to be met by my best friend. Scorpius Malfoy. "Scorpius? What are you doing here? I thought I already told you that I can't meet you today?" My voice was peaked with curiosity.

"Hey Albus!" He chirped up, "I need you to come outside with me for a few moments."

I raised an eyebrow at him and casted an anxious look at my Dad. He was still staring out the window. "But I-"

"Have to take care of your dad. I know. But this is important. And it has to do with your Dad," Scorpius replied, interrupting my sentence. I just nodded and followed him out. I closed the door behind me, only to be met with not only Scorpius, but his father too.

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here?" I asked inquisitively. He gave me a small smirk, much like the ones that Scorpius gives me. He leaned down and whispered his plan into my ear.

My eyes widened as I listened. Maybe it would work. Maybe… my dad might be able to live. To _actually_ _live_. Not like he was now. An empty corpse. I told Mr. Malfoy to go ahead with his idea.

I walked inside. "Dad?" Drad ignored me, "Dad. Someone is here to meet you."

Dad looked up at me. "Ginny?" I could hear the raw hope in his voice. Tears came to my eyes. "No. Mr. Malfoy," I announced, opening the door to reveal the man.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" My heart leapt as Dad responded to his appearance.

Mr. Malfoy just smirked. "Well. I'm here to see you, Mr. Gryffindork."

"Gryffindork? How dare you!" Dad balled up his fists at Mr. Malfoy. I could see a spark of anger in his eyes. Those eyes that were normally empty. I smiled.

"How dare I? I dare the same way I normally do," came Mr. Malfoy's cool response. His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"You slimy little snake! Come here and face me!" Dad countered back. My smile grew even larger. It was working. Dad was giving a response. With Mr. Malfoy's help, maybe Dad will open up again and show himself. Maybe he won't be a lifeless corpse anymore. Maybe, he will once again join the living.

FIN

* * *

A/N: -sniffle- So what did you think? Review please!

Sorry I haven't written in so long. It's been like a week. A whole week. Well. I've been busy with an awesometastic story for you all which will be coming soon to this site sooon enough. hehe. I bet you all will love it. And the others in the series. Hmm I've already said enough already. Anyways, stay tuned!

And please review! With a cherry on top!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
